Family Reunion
by Missykb22
Summary: Gabriella and troy have been dating for 3 months. Troy wants Gabriella to meet his family, including his 4 sisters and brothers. Sorry made a mistake first time about the number of siblings he has.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting the family

**Summary: Gabriella and Troy have dating for 3 months. Troy wants Gabriella to meet his family including his 5 sisters and brothers.**

**AN: Hey guys this is my first fanfic hope you like it and please R&R. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

_**Family reunion**_

**Ch 1: meeting the family**

Today was the day that Gabriella was going to meet her boyfriend of 3 months' family. To say she was nervous would be an understatement. She wasn't just nervous; she was scared that they wouldn't like her, even though her boyfriend told her they would love her. But she knew that was just telling her that to make her feel better.

She was putting on her earrings, when she heard a knock on the door. She grabbed her purse and made her way downstairs. When she got to the door she came face to face with her boyfriend. Her breath was taken away by the sight before her. There was Troy Bolton with a light blue shirt that brought out his eyes and dark jeans; his hair was messy as always with vans on his feet. She just looked at how HOT he looked and realized how lucky she was. She went out of her trance she heard his deep voice.

"Babe, are you just going to stand there and stare or are you going to say something?" He asked with a smirk.

She blushed and replied," It's not my fault you look hot!"

"I would say the same to you." He said looking her up and down.

"Why thank you" she said looking down at her white summer dress that came round about right above her knees. "Now I think we should get going." Troy nodded his head and stepped aside waiting for her to lock the door. He took her hand and headed to the car.

**AN: Hope you guys like it and please review. I will update as soon as I can.**

**Xxx Kbo xxx **


	2. Chapter 2 Car ride

**Summary: Gabriella and Troy have been dating for 3 months. Troy wants Gabriella to meet his family, including his 4 sisters and brothers.**

**AN: Hey guys for all the reviews. I know the first chapter was really short, but I am going to make this one longer. I also wanted to clear some stuff. Troy and Gabriella are both 19 and are going to U of A. Troy is majoring in Business and Gabriella is Majoring in Chemistry. I made a mistake saying Troy had 5 sisters and Brothers and he only has 4. I hope I got that right because it doesn't work like in South Africa. Enjoy and R&R. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

_**Chapter 2: Car ride.**_

When Gabriella and Troy got in the car it was silent. They were both in their own thoughts, thinking about tonight, and hoping for the best. Gabriella was thinking about having to see Troy's family for the first time. The more she thought about it, the more scared she got by the minute. All she knew about his family was that his parent's names are Lucille and Jack Bolton. He had an older sister, Claire who was 21. Then there are the twins, Alexander and Andria, who are 12. The last of the bunch is Trevor who is 5.

Being an only child, Gabriella didn't know how it's like to have sibling or how to act around a big family, when her family is very small.

Troy looked over at Gabriella and smiled to himself. He already knew that she was very nervous about tonight. He just loved the way she looked when she was worried or in deep concentration. She looked cute, with her scrunched up face, while biting her lower lip. He just wanted to kiss her at that moment, but he knew he would have to wait before he did that. He thought about tonight. He knew that everyone was going to be there even his great grandfather, who was probably in his mid eighties.

Even though he tried to reassure her that everything will be alright, he was also trying to convince himself more than her. He was worried about how they will react towards her. He wasn't worried about the adults; they would like her for her amazing personality and generosity. He was more worried about the children. Not all the children just two specific twins that always seemed to come between him and his girlfriends. Whenever he brought somebody home they always either end up in tears, torn clothes, even both if they really hate you. He remembered what they did to his previous girlfriend he brought over to meet the family.

**-Flashback-**

**Troy and his new girlfriend, Candy, were just about to ring the door bell when the door flew open with the twins opening the door with huge smiles on their faces, that looked to innocent for their brother.**

"**Hey Troy," they said in unison, "and who is that?" asked the younger of the twins, Andria, with a bit of attitude.**

"**Hey guys, this is my girlfriend, Candy. Babe this is my twin sister and brother, Alexander and Andria."**

"**Hey!" Candy exclaimed in a high pitched voice, that sounded horrible and could get annoying if you listened to it for too long.**

"**Hello! " The repeated again. They stepped aside and let them inside. Andria and Alexander shared a look that only meant a whole lot of trouble. When they were out of sight, Alex turned to Andy, "she is going to be easy." **

"**And I have the perfect plan." They went to their rooms discussing what to do."**

**Once everyone was settled for dinner on the table, with Jack on the head; Trevor next to him in his chair; Lucille next to Trevor's chair and the twins next to her. On the other side was Claire; next to her was Troy, then Candy on his left. The twins were both in front of Troy and Candy. Just were they wanted to be.**

**There was comfortable silence until Lucille decided to end it by having a conversation with Candy. **

"**So Candy, Troy tells me you are majoring in fashion design?"**

"**Ah yes. I'm doing fashion design and performing arts." She stated nervously.**

"**Oh how wonderful dear."**

**Claire and the twins shared a look. They'd asked Claire to help them out and she had agreed since she didn't like Candy at all.**

**Troy, Candy and his parents were in deep conversation. The twins decided that it was time to put the plan in action. Candy was listening intently to the conversation when she felt something slimy hit her on the face. She turned around to see who had hit her but found that everyone was in deep conversation not paying attention. She wiped it away and chose to ignore it.**

**Troy was saying when something hit him on the face. Everyone looked at him in shock, he looked at Candy and noticed she was looking down, to him she looked guilty. Before he could say anything he heard the twins yell "food fight!" Everyone was hitting someone with food except for Lucille who trying to stop everyone and Candy who was trying to block all the food, from getting on her expensive Chanel dress, that cost her a lot of money.**

**They twins knew everything was going to plan. They shared a sly look before Andria took the big bowl of beetroot and threw it all over Candy's dress. **

**After that all they heard was a scream that stopped everything. Time stood, everyone sharing glances shocked by Candy's outburst. "That's it! You just got beetroot all over my Chanel dress! DO YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE IT IS! I DIDN'T THINK SO." She exclaimed when the twins shook their heads. Troy and Claire were shocked. No one had ever spoken to the twins like that, not even their mother. Who was standing there with wide eyes trying to calm herself from strangling this girl.**

**Candy carried on shouting at the twins until they were in tears now that's when they had all had enough. Before Lucille or Troy could say anything, Claire walked over to Candy and slapped in the face twice. When she was done she was red in the face.**

"**DON'T YOU EVER, I repeat, EVER TALK TO ANYONE IN MY FAMILY LIKE THAT Got IT?" She bellowed her eyes dark with anger. **

**Candy was so scared at that moment. When she got her senses back, and was about to say something Lucille beat her to it.**

"**Okay everybody calm down. Jack take Trevor upstairs to be cleaned up, you two as well," she said pointing at the twins," Troy you call Candy a cab, and tell them to get here fast. Claire you stay here and help me clean. Now MOVE IT!" Everybody rushed noticing the anger in their mother's voice. Troy took candy to the living room.**

"**Candy I think we're over. You had no right to talk to my sister and brother like that and I never want to see you again.**

**-End-**

That was the last was the last anyone had ever heard of Candy.

Now that is why Troy didn't tell his brother and sisters about Gabriella. His parents knew that she was coming over, but Troy told not to tell his siblings about her visit.

Even though Troy and Gabriella had only been dating for 3 months, Troy knew that she was the 1. He hoped his family would accept her and learn to get along with her for his sake.

"Hey, what's up? You look like you in your own world or another planet."

Gabriella turned around and gave him a soft smile."I guess. I'm still worried about tonight."

"Don't be they going to love you."

"I'm not sure Troy. I'm not used to being around a big family. I don't know how to act around them."

"Abi, just be yourself and everything will be fine."

Gabriella smiled at the nickname he had given her. That only he was allowed to use.

"You always just know what to say, don't you. "

"It's the affect you have on me. What can I say?"

"Oh what have I gotten myself into; I didn't think your ego was that big when you asked me out." They shared a laugh. Just then the car came to a stop in front of a beautiful, big house.

"You ready?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella.

"Honestly? No. But I guess I have to have it done with."

"That's the spirit. But there really isn't anything to worry about."

They got out the car and headed for the door.

**An: Hey guys. That's the second chapter hope you enjoyed it! Remember to R&R.**

"


	3. Chapter 3 showtime

**AN: Hey guys sorry for the long wait I have been busy with school, there is a lot happening since exams are about to begin. So please bare with me for now. Anywho, thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 3: Showtime**

When they got out of the car, they made their way up the stairs to the front door. After ringing the bell, the door was opened by a girl that looked like she was in her early twenties. She looked a lot like Troy; she had the same blue eyes and sandy blonde hair.

You could see immediately that she was his sister; obviously, she was way too young to be his mother. She was wearing a yellow halter- dress, it was mid- thigh with white prints. She was really pretty, and she looked really excited.

"OMG!" she shrieked, "My little brother has finally shown his face on Earth again! I almost thought college swallowed you up all together!" she pulled him into a bear hug and gave him a noogie.

"Hey Claire, I know you missed me and all, but I kinda need oxygen to live, do you could give me a chance to take a breath?" he asked. "Don't be a smart ass, you know you missed me just as much!" she said, punching his arm and grinning. He just nodded and smiled back at her.

That's when Gabriella cleared her throat and Troy stepped aside. "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there! Troy, why haven't I been introduced yet," she asked, pouting, exaggeratedly, looking at Gabriella. "Oh, right, sorry sis. Claire, this Gabriella, my girlfriend." Troy said, embarrassed.

"Abi, this is my big sister, Claire." he introduced the two girls, smiling. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Gabriella, can I call you Gabi?" she asked, frankly. Gabi was about to give Claire a handshake, but she clearly had something else in mind, she grabbed Gabriella into a huge bear hug. Gabriella was totally taken aback by this gesture, but hugged Claire back. She seemed really nice.

"It's good to see Troy bringing a brunette home, instead of those blonde- haired bimbos from the cheerleading squad," Claire said, rolling her eyes. "It's great to finally meet someone from Troy's family," Gabi said, and it was all true, she had been waiting for this since he invited her to meet them.

Claire just nodded, smiling. She already liked Gabi and Gabi felt the same. Claire seemed really friendly and down- to- earth. She reminded her alot of Sharpay, her best friend. She smiled thinking that they were going to be good friends.

Troy happily watched the scene unfold. He had a feeling they would like each other. He just hoped that that the rest of his family would feel the same. Okay, so the twins mostly. It was going to be tough cracking them.

Claire took Gabriella's hand and guided her into the Bolton family home. Something about this place made Gabi feel calm. "I want to introduce you to everyone!" Claire squealed, excitingly. Gabriella jut stood there, not knowing to do, when Troy spoke, "Hey! Last time I checked, she was _my _girlfriend, keyword being 'my' which means I get to show her around and introduce her to everyone." He exclaimed.

"Too bad, Troy boy, 'cos you aren't going to be seeing her until I'm done with her," she told Troy matter- of- factly. Not even turning when she spoke. It wasn't everyday someone new came to visit, and she wasn't missing this chance to show her off.

"So, anyway… Gabi! I love your dress, where did you get it, do you think they have it in purple?" she asked, walking down the hall, holding Gabi's elbow, guiding her. Gabriella flashed him an apologetic smile before turning back to Claire, talking animatedly.

Troy sighed quietly, this is going to be a long night, he thought to himself. He started walking through the house, looking at all the pictures they took over the years. He suddenly started getting nostalgic, remembering all the great times they had. He stopped abruptly at a picture of the twins and himself a the beach.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_**One summer vacation the Bolton family went to stay at their California beach house. The house was practically sitting on the banks. Jack and Lucille Bolton had gone shopping with a then baby Trevor, which left Claire in charge of the other three.**_

_**The twins were ten at the time, and were really difficult to control. Claire was nineteen, in her freshman year of college. Troy was seventeen, and at the stage where all he did was play basketball, play video games and think of girls.**_

_**Claire knew that there was going to big problems as soon as her parents left the house.**_

"_**Okay guys, first things first, the house is a mess, you have to help me clean up," Claire said, "Troy, you have to get off the couch and help me." She told her brother, who was on his phone, not even looking up. He was texting like crazy, probably chatting to his new girlfriend, the head cheerleader, Christine.**_

"_**Okay," she said, turning to the twins, "I need the two of you to go to your room, and… um, look pretty," she told them, pointing to the stairs. "Um, Claire, why do we have to clean up when mom and dad didn't tell us to?" Troy asked, still not looking up. **_

"_**I, um, I have a visitor coming over, so please co- operate," she pleaded, looking helplessly at her brother. "So, **__**if**__** I help, what will I get out of it? 'Cos I know for a fact mom and dad don't know about it," he said, with a smug grin, **_

"_**I presume this visitor is male?" he asked, finally looking at her, and still smiling. "Not that it concerns you, but yes, and he's not just any guy, he's, like, the hottest guy in the whole state!" she squealed, momentarily forgetting who she was talking to.**_

"_**Oh, sis, I don't think you understand what I'm saying, I want something in return for not telling mom and dad about your, um, little visitor," he said, arrogantly. "Oh, come on Troy! I'll do your laundry for a month," she pleaded.**_

"_**Okay, but I was also thinking along the lines of cash for us," he said, pointing to the twins, who were throwing their lunch at each other. "Cos I know you don't want them disturbing you and your mystery man and your little love- fest," he told her, wickedly.**_

"_**Fine, but you guys still have to help me," she told him, while she searched for her bag. She finally found it and took her purse out, and handed him a couple of notes, which he took with a big smile and started counting out everyone's share. "It's a pleasure doing business with you sis," he said, grinning widely.**_

_**After rounding up all the kids, they got to work and cleaned up. When they were done, Troy took the twins to the beach, another condition of Claire's and they got ice- cream and hung out before heading back home an hour and a half later. **_

_**When they got home, there were like fifty people hanging around inside and outside. Troy asked himself where all these people came from, so he told the twins to stay inside the car, so he could go sort it out with Claire. He went inside and found Claire making out with some guy. He had to practically yank them apart so he could speak to her. He dragged her upstairs to his room and practically yelled at her.**_

"_**What the hell, Claire!" he yelled at her. "OMG, Troy, please don't tell mom and dad. They was just supposed to be the one guy, but he brought along a friend, who told his others friends, and it just got way out of hand, I don't know what to do!" she shrieked, getting hysterical. "Claire, you have got to get these people out of the house! You're supposed to be the responsible one! You're the oldest, you know!**_

"_**We have to hurry, because mom and dad will be back soon and they are going to freak out!" he told her, anxiously. "Troy, you wont tell, will you? You know they'll ground me, if I'm lucky, for the whole summer," she begged. "I won't tell, but this can't happen again, cos I'm not going to cover for you if it does," he told her.**_

_**After they got everyone out and re- cleaned everything, they were both exhausted. By that time, it was the twins' bed time, and after they said goodnight, they went downstairs and watched TV together until their parents got home. When Jack and Lucille did get home, they were both asleep on the couch.**_

**-End of Flash Back-**

Troy smiled at the memory. He really loves his family, even though they seem to always interfere with his life in one way or another. He carried on walking through the house when he heard voices behind him.

"Troy!" two voices said simultaneously. "Hey guys! How are you two?" he asked he brother and sister. "Well, I don't know about him," Andria said, pointing to her twin brother, "But I'm really happy to see you," she told him, grinning and giving him a big hug. "Well, I wouldn't say I'm that happy to see you, but I did miss you big bro!" Alexander said.

Troy looked at his little brother and sister; they had grown a lot since he had last seen them! Andria had sandy blonde hair that came all the way to her shoulders. She also had the baby blue eyes that were lighter than Troy and Claire's. She looked more mature than he remembered. She had definitely grown up a lot.

Alex looked just like Andria, but he had short hair that was a couple shades darker than hers. He was starting to get more built since he got into sports, thanks to Troy. He also looked much more mature than he used to.

"So, why are you hanging around here, instead of coming to say hi to everyone?" Alex asked. "Well, I did want you guys to meet someone, but Claire kidnapped her, so I decided to come look for you guys, but I got caught up," he said, pointing to the pictures.

"Troy, what do you mean Claire kidnapped _her_?" Andy asked, curiously. "Well, of you mean that I was referring to a girl, then yes, I want you guys to meet my new girlfriend," he told them.

Andy and Alex's smiles dropped immediately. They never liked the fact that their big brother had another person in his life besides his family. "I really like her, guys, so please try to be nice," he begged, looking at them as if that would help.

They shrugged and said 'fine' sulkily, but they weren't promising anything if they didn't like her. After that, they caught up for a little while before heading outside to the backyard where everyone was sitting.

Troy knew it was time he introduce Gabi to them, oh boy!

**AN: Remember to R&R and Thanks a lot to my friends Tracy who helped me write this!**

**Later**

**xxxKboxxx**


	4. Chapter 4 meeting the parents

**AN: Hey guys sorry for the late update, I was busy with exams but now I'm finish. It is the summer holidays here, so I will be on holiday, I will try an update as soon as I can. Remember to R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Ch.****4 Meet the Parents:**

Troy spotted Gabriella talking to Claire and a couple of his cousins outside. He was seriously nervous about how the twins were going to react towards Gabriella. He slowly made his way towards them, hoping the twins won't embarrass him.

**-Troy's POV-**

I can't seem to notice anything but Gabriella, her beauty is angelic. You'd think she was heaven sent. I really hope the twins like her, because I think she is the one. I can't think of a day without her in my life. She really and truly makes me happy. When she's sad, I automatically become sad, it's like a machine, always working together. If one part falters the whole thing takes the blow. We haven't even said those three little words, 'I love you,' yet, but I know for sure that I do love her, more than I thought I would when we met. That day s definitely on my top ten of favourite or best days of my life. It was like it was destiny, fate brought us together. It was definitely the start of something for both of us.

As I approach her, I realize I haven't introduced her to my mom and dad. Okay, well I do have a good excuse, I mean, I haven't seen them yet. I guess I have been here for half an hour already, though, but I just haven't had time to go search for them. But that is really not good; they have to meet her before the twins do. I hurried to meet up with her; I wonder what they're talking about? Wow, that laugh of hers is like music to my ears… wait, snap out of it! Okay Bolton, it's now or never.

**-Gabriella's POV-**

I can't believe I haven't seen Troy in over half an hour. I guess Claire does talk a bit much… okay fine _a lot_! I'm starting to think it runs in the family. I really wonder where Troy is… it doesn't matter, I guess, because everyone is so nice here, I've met Claire's 'best cousins' as she calls them, they are really friendly, which put me at ease. Damn, I must've zoned out, Claire saying something about what happened in one of her classes a few weeks ago. Okay, act like you're listening; nod your head, smile.

I think I really like her, and I think she likes me too. She puts you instantly at ease; it feels like we've been friends forever. Right now I really miss Troy, where is he? I wonder where he is… I turn around to get a better view, but when I turn my head, I stared straight into 2 ocean blue eyes that attracted me to him the first time we met, well, except for the fact that he is _extremely _gorgeous!

I could feel a smile playing on the corners of my mouth; I always seem to smile like an idiot when he's around. That's the effect he has on me. I have never felt this way about _anyone _before. The moment he enters the room, or even if I just hear his voice, my breath quickens and my stomach flutters. He's just so perfect! Even though I haven't told him I love him yet, neither has he, I guess. I know that I do love him, though, but I know that I've fallen hard for him. We don't need to tell each other, we already know in every little movement or just looking into each others eyes. When I realized he was standing behind me, my smile just broadened.

**-End of POV-**

"Miss me?" he asked, his voice husky, "Wait, of course you did!" he laughed. "Don't be so sure of yourself, Mr. Bolton!" Gabi smiled, teasing. He pulled her into a quick kiss, but they were never fans of public displays of affection. Claire, who was watching the tow of them, realized something she had never seen in her brother's eyes before. It looked a lot like love. She just knew by the look that Gabriella was the one.

"Oh, you guys haven't been away from each other that long, you know?" Claire stated. "Excuse me, I have been away from woman for a whole thirty minutes, so sorry for missing her!" Troy joked. Everyone laughed at him when he said that comment. "So Troy, how'd you guys meet?" one of his cousins asked, and there was a whole chorus of "yeah's" amongst the group of people. "Well, three months ago I was heading to the library…"

**-Flashback-**

Troy was on his way to the library after basketball practice. He needed to do research for a paper he was doing that was due in a few weeks, and that was the only time he had before the season started. Gabriella was in the library looking for a book for an assignment, she was a very clever girl, always a straight A student. She was always a teacher's pet, which means she wasn't popular amongst the other kids. She had a secret talent, or rather secret talents. She can sing and dance very well, but she preferred academics. That was why she was in the library, doing research for an assignment only due in a couple of months, so naturally she was getting started now.

While she read had her nose stuck in a book, she didn't notice a person come up next to her. She carried on walking towards her table, not noticing Troy, who was looking for a book on the shelf, standing up ahead and walked straight into him. They both fell to the round, groans all around. They sat up and looked right into each others eyes. "Whoa," they said simultaneously, as they kept staring.

Troy was the first one to break the silence, "Um, hey," was all he could say. "Hey," Gabi replied, giggling as they picked themselves off the floor. They began staring at each other again; their only conversation was with their eyes. Gabriella blushed, realizing how long they had been staring at each other. She quickly turned her head and cleared her thoughts, causing Troy to snap out of it.

"I, um, I'm really sorry… about bumping into you, I mean," she muttered. "It's cool," he replied, with a dazzling smile. "Ok, I gotta go, see you… later or whenever," she said, running in the opposite direction, her assignment forgotten and Troy left standing shocked by her quick departure.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Well, that's it," Gabriella smiled sweetly. "But what happened then?" Claire asked curiously. "Sorry sis, but that's a story for another day, right now I have to find mom and dad," Troy apologized, pulling Gabriella towards his parents. Jack and Lucille were talking to one of their relatives when they heard their names being called, it must be one of the kids. They turned around and saw their oldest son and a beautiful Latino girl. They quickly excused themselves and met the pair halfway.

"Troy!" Lucille shrieked, pulling him into a big hug. "Hey mom, dad," he said as he hugged his dad quickly. "Hi, you must be Gabriella," Lucille smiled at the girl standing before her.

**-Lucille's POV-**

Wow, Gabriella really isn't the same type of girl Troy usually brings home, for a change. He has really grown up. "Yes, it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Bolton," Gabriella smiled, shaking her hand. Oh, this one has good manners, and she's very pretty. "It's a pleasure meeting you Gabriella, you are quite a stunner, hey," I teased. She blushed deeply at that comment, aw sweet.

**-End of POV-**

Gabriella smiled at the compliment. "Thank you, Mrs. Bolton," Gabi said. "Oh, please, call me Lucille honey. Mrs. Bolton makes me sound old. Remember, my youngest is five," she said laughing, and everyone joined. Troy smiled to himself. The way his parents looked at Gabi told him they loved her. "Well, I'm glad my son has finally gotten better at choosing girls, and I do have to agree with my wife, you are very beautiful, sweetheart. My son has very good taste," Jack said jokingly, smiling at Gabi.

After they recovered, they started telling the family about school and about what, and who, they missed. While they spoke, Gabi saw how happy Jack and Lucille were with each other, that's how she knew she would love his parents. Lucille and Claire were already planning a shopping trip with Gabi. After they caught up for a while, Troy decided his parents liked Gabriella enough that he could introduce her to the twins.

Alex and Andy were across the room, watching Troy, their parents… and Troy's new girlfriend. They were very pleased with the idea that everyone seemed to like her. They were going to come up with the best plan to get rid of her, even if it meant people getting hurt, as long she was gone.

"Alex, I think she's going to be a tough one to get rid of, mom and dad like, even Claire likes her," Andy said, turning to her brother, "How are we gonna bring her down without Claire's help?" she sighed. "I think we're alone on this one, sis. It's gonna take a lot of planning, but I might just have a brilliant plan," he said, smirking. "Andy looked at her brother curiously, before nodding for him to continue.

Troy decided that it was time… time for Gabi to meet _them. _"Mom, dad, I still need to introduce Abi to some other people, so I'll catch up with you guys later. They both nodded, so Gabi and him walked off towards the house and quickly found the twins, who were having a very heated conversation. "Abi, I told you everyone would love you, and they do. I mean, you cracked Claire, didn't you?" Troy said, giving her hand a squeeze. "I know, babe. I guess I was worried over nothing," she said, smiling.

"Yep, but now its time to meet Andria and Alexander, the twins," Troy said. Gabriella looked at him while they walked towards the two kids in the corner of the room. She had heard about his past relationships more than once, and how the twins always seemed to destroy them, which made her even more worried. When they quietly approached the twins, they immediately fell silent. Troy raised his eyebrows in suspicion, what do they have up there sleeves?

**-Andria's POV-**

"Hey Troy!" Alex greeted our older brother. "Hey guys, I have someone very special to introduce to you," Troy told us, "This is my girlfriend, Gabriella." Wow, she's very pretty. Troy has always brought blonde bimbo's that wore a lot of make-up home. But this one's different; she's a brunette and has natural beauty. The only thing I can think about is how friendly she looks. "Hi," Gabriella said, she seems shy. I looked at Alex quickly before turning my attention back to Troy and Gabriella, plastering a fake smile on my face. "Hello," I said sweetly, smiling. She smiled back. Whoa, she's going to be a tough one, especially because of the way Troy is looking at her. I know this is going to take a lot of planning to pull off.


	5. Chapter 5 Twins

**AN: Hey guys sorry for the late update, I was busy with exams but now I'm finish. It is the summer holidays here, so I will be on holiday, I will try an update as soon as I can. Remember to R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Ch.****5 Plans Failed**

Troy looked at the twins and then at Gabi. He had already seen the fake smile on Andy's face; he really hoped they wouldn't do anything to her. He caught Alex's eyes and gave him a pleading look. I almost told them to leave her alone and play nice. "Hello Gabriella, I'm Alex and this is Andy," he told her. "Um… nice meeting you guys," Gabi greeted them. She could already tell they didn't like her by the way Andy looked at her. There was a long, awkward silence, until Claire came to the rescue.

"Gabi, won't you please come help us bring the food out? There's someone I want you to meet," Claire said, pulling her towards the kitchen. Gabriella shot a look at Troy, but he nodded his head for her to go. "Okay," Gabriella said, "I'm right behind you." Troy looked at his siblings, and just by looking at them, he could tell they had something up their sleeves. He sighed heavily.

"Okay guys, I know you don't want to hear this, but you're gonna listen anyway," Troy started, "Over the past couple of years, I haven't spoken to you about your behavior towards my girlfriends yet, but I'm telling you now. Abi is very important to me, and I really don't want to lose her. So please, give me at least another year to get to know her better. I want to leave this house with a happy girlfriend, okay? If I don't, there's going to be _major _problems," With that, he turned to leave.

The twins were stunned; Troy had never, _ever _spoken to them like that before. Looking at each other, they knew she had to go _now_, if she was making their brother turn against them. They were really angry, so they had to put their plan in action very soon.

Gabriella came out of the kitchen with Claire holding a dish of mash potatoes. They were walking towards the other side of the pool where the tables for all the food were. Everyone could just dish up for themselves, because there wasn't enough room for everyone to sit down at one table. Claire and Gabriella were having an intense conversation that they didn't notice the trap the twins had set up.

There was a skateboard right in front of her, and as she stepped on it, she started heading backwards towards the water. Troy saw what was happening and ran to try and catch her, but he was too late. Her scream wasn't heard over the splash of the water. The whole yard went quiet; everyone was so shocked about what just happened. The dishes that Gabi and Claire had carried were left forgotten on the floor.

Recovering from the shock, Troy jumped in to get her. As they both came up to the surface, worried etched on Troy's brow. "Oh my gosh, are you okay Abi?" Troy asked worriedly. Gabi just looked at all the shocked faces staring at her. She couldn't help herself; she started laughing so hard her stomach was aching. She gasped as much air as possible, trying to calm herself down.

"Now that was fun!" she giggled, looking at her boyfriend, who in turn gave her a look saying something like 'did you hit your head when you fell?' Everyone suddenly burst in laughter at the way Gabi was acting. They had expected her to have a fit, but no, she thought it was fun. The twins exchanged a look of shock. They were still trying to understand why she wasn't shouting or –at least- crying. For the first time ever their plan had failed. Troy looked at her and chuckled before giving a quick kiss.

"You know most girls would have freaked?" Troy told her, brushing her hair out of her face. "Yeah, well you know I'm not 'most girls', am I?" she asked. "Yep, that's for sure, but I definitely don't mind, cos you're my mind," Troy smiled. They shared another kiss, before climbing out the pool. Claire was there waiting, holding 2 towels in her hands. "Wow Gabi, that sure was a show!" Claire exclaimed. "I know, but now I don't have any dry clothes," Gabi told her, ringing out her hair. "It's okay, you can borrow something of mine," Claire told her.

"You still have clothes in your room, right. Now I'd advise you get inside before you get sick," Claire told them. They toweled themselves off and headed into the rooms to get changed. The twins were absolutely horrified that their plans didn't work. Why is Gabriella still here? They had to think of something more original. "Alex, what now? We have to think of something quick," Andy panicked. "Don't you think I know that Andy, she's really a handful," Alex sighed.

While in his room changing, Troy tried to think of how the skateboard had gotten there, so close to Gabi. It definitely wasn't there before, she would've seen it. He just shrugged it off and went to find Gabriella.

Jack Bolton looked at his twin kids. He knew they were up to something because, firstly, they whispering very heatedly, and secondly, he knew that skateboard didn't get there by its self. "So, mind telling me how that skateboard got there?" he asked suddenly. The twins jumped in shock when they heard their father's voice behind them.

"We don't know, daddy. We were just wondering who was stupid enough to leave it there, and not pack it away when they were finished playing with it," Andy answered sweetly, putting on her most innocent voice. He looked at them, studying them, before shrugging, never one to push. "Well, I hope who ever put it there realized how much danger they caused to an innocent person." And with that, he turned and left them be.

After a quick shower, Gabi got dressed in one of Claire's many dresses. Her hair was still soaking wet, and she didn't even bother with make- up as she went downstairs, to find her boyfriend waiting for her in the kitchen. He looked very deep in thought.

**-Troy's POV-**

Should I really tell her after only 3 months? Am I going too fast? I really should talk to my dad. Tonight just seems like the perfect time to tell her, especially in front of my family. "Hey hun, what you thinking about?" Gabriella asked me. I looked up as soon as I heard her musical voice. Sometimes I wonder if God was in a extra good mood when he was making her. Maybe she is my Guardian Angel. Every night I thank him for bringing her into my life… "Hey Abi, oh, nothing important. Come on, I'm starving."

**-End of POV-**

The evening went smoothly during dinner. After everyone ate, Gabi helped with the dishes and clearing up while Troy spoke to his dad. "Dad, I really need your advice on something," Troy said. Jack looked up and nodded his head. "I'm listening son," he said. "Have you ever felt like your whole life you were incomplete, and then someone comes into your life and fills that empty space inside you? And the very thought of losing that person makes you want to break into a million little pieces?" he asked, looking his father straight in the eyes. Troy ran a hand through his hair uneasily.

"Son, I know that feeling, it's the same way I feel about your mother. That feeling is what love is, and is how you represent yourself. The day I met your mother was the first day someone made my stomach do flips. She looked gorgeous and it was definitely love at first sight," he told his son, before carrying on, "Son, if you're telling me that you love Gabriella, I already knew that the moment I saw you two together. You remind me a lot of how your mother and I used to act." Studying his son very closely. He led him over to the bench and they both sat down.

"Dad, I can't describe the way I feel about her. When I see her enter a room, she takes my breath away. I wouldn't last a day without hearing her voice. I really want to tell her I love her today with you guys around, but I'm scared she doesn't feel the same way about me," Troy told his father, looking down.

"You really shouldn't be thinking about how see feels about you, Troy. I have seen the way she looks at you, and I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual. Don't be afraid to tell her, because you never know what life holds for you two. I'd tell her before its too late if I were you," his dad told him. With that, Jack left Troy alone with his thoughts. Troy sighed and decided to go find Gabi. "It's now or never," he muttered to himself.

The twins were sitting in the TV room, trying to figure out a plan, when they heard feet approaching. They peeped out the door and saw Troy and Gabriella heading towards the patio. The twins followed closely and hid behind the wall, where they were sure they wouldn't be seen.

"It's now or never Bolton!" Troy mentally readied himself. He gazed at his girlfriend who was looking at the stars. The light from the moon reflecting on her face, making her even more beautiful. "Abi… I need to tell you something," Troy blurted out. Gabriella looked at him worriedly. Was he about to dump her? "Um… okay," she said, trying to ready herself for the bombshell.

"I know we've only been dating for 3 months, but the feelings I have for you are really strong… I guess what I'm trying to say is… I…" Troy stuttered. "Troy, are you dumping me?" Gabi asked with tears in her eyes. "NO!" he told her a little loud, wiping away her tears, "Just let me finish, okay?" Gabi just nodded her head.

"Okay, as I was saying. We've been dating for 3 months, and they've, so far, been the best 3 months of my life. I can't go a day without hearing your voice, and… you don't have to say it back, I'll understand… what I'm trying to say is… I love you Abi!" he blurted out. Gabriella was definitely stunned. She didn't think his feelings for her were strong. She looked at his sad face, and smiled. She leaned in towards him and gave him a sweet, gentle kiss on the lips. "I… I love you too, Troy," she told him back. Troy had the biggest smiled plastered on his face. His girlfriend, the love of his life, loved him back. He was the happiest he's ever been right now.

The twins both gasped, looking at each other, stunned.


	6. Auther's note

Hey guys! I know suppose to be updating but I'm kinda stuck on where to take this story so please help me with the ideas. So far my ideas are for the twins to come with another plan for the twins to try and get rid of Gabriella. I need help with choosing my plans.

Plan 1: The twins bring back something from the past.

Plan 2: One of the twins accepts the fact that Gabi and Troy love each other and the other one thinks that Gabi is responsble for everything that goes wrong.

IF NONE OF THIS HAPPENS THEN THE TWINS WILL JUST HAVE TO GET ALONG WITH GABI.

Please give me your opinion.


	7. Chapter 6 Out the closet

**AN: Ok first of all I am very, very sorry for my late update, I have been out of town and I didn't have my laptop with me so I hope you can forgivre. This will be my Christmas present to you guys. Hope you like! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly.**

**Chapter 6: Out of the closet.**

Alex and Andy where currently in Andy's room, still trying to figure out what to do about Gabriella. Alex didn't want anything to do with Gabriella 'coz he actually liked her. She seemed like a nice person. He really wanted to get to know her, and he really thought Troy made the right choice this time.

"Andy I think this is over," Alex said looking at his sister sadly,"there's nothing we can do. You saw the way they look at each other, there is no way to separate them!"

"Alex, you being negative is not helping! We need to come up with a master plan, maybe even dig in her past. There has got to be something that she did that was wrong." Andy stated purposely avoiding her brother. For some reason Andy didn't like Gabriella. She didn't sum to what she wanted in a sister-in-law.

"Are you sure you didn't damage your head or something? Did you fall this morning getting out of bed?" he questioned her, feeling her temperature. "'coz you are seriously acting weird! And this is not Charlie's Angels or whatever shows you girls watch!" Alex couldn't understand why Andy didn't like Gabriella, she really seemed like the perfect person for their brother.

"Alexander take your filthy hands away from my face!" She exclaimed swatting his hand away from her face. "You don't realize how this girl can ruin our lives. Maybe she-"

Alex looked at her confused, "How can she possibly ruin our lives, if she is not even in it?"

"I wonder what spell she has him on? Maybe she is some kind of witch, or-"Andy getting very frustrated with her brother. If he didn't stop interupting her, she was going to do something she would regret.

"Would you listen to yourself! I seriously think you should stop watching Sarina or whatever it is, your really-"

"For your information it's SABRINA. S.A.B.R.I.N.A, and there really is witch craft."

Alex looked at his sister like she was crazy, and burst into fits of laughter. "You....should.....haha...seriously ........see...a.......doctor..........hahahahahahahh, you really crack me up you know that." He stated try to control himself.

"Alexander! I-"

Andy's door opened to reveal Claire.

"What are you two up to?" Claire asked her siblings. She knew Gabriella's incident definitely had something to do with them. She really liked her and thought that she was the perfect girl for her brother, they were really in love. She wanted to make her twin siblings see that they couldn't always want to interfere in their brothers relationships, because someone is going to end up really hurt.

"Oh nothing really." They replied simultaneously. Looking at each other worriedly, wondering if their sister heard their very heated convirsation.

"Don't give me that guys! You know, I know that you were both responsible for Gabi's incident. That was too planned out to be a mistake. You just lucky Troy hasn't figured it out yet! Do you really think that every time you ruin any relationship Troy is in, it will get you anywhere? It won't cause you gonna end up getting yourself's and Troy hurt. So before you think of another plan to sabotage Gabi, at least get to know her first, because I think this time Troy will not be able to forgive you!" With that she walked out the room with a frown on her face. She knew they had a problem, but they seriously had to grow up!

The twins looked at each other shocked. Not only had Troy shouted at them earlier, Claire was doing the same.'This Gabriella must be a nice girl to even get Claire on her side.' they both thought silently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The were currently walking around the house, with Troy telling Gabriella about his childhood. They walked back to the living room to find half of the people where gone. They walked over to Troy's parents and sister.

"Hey guys!" Troy said cheerfully.

Everyone looked at them with suspicion. They hadn't seen Troy this happy in a really long time, just to see that a women could make him this happy was very, interesting for them. They knew that something must have happened between the two that has made them this happy.

"Hey yourself! Why are you happy all over a sudden." Claire stated eyeing him up and down.

"There is nothing wrong with being happy. I am with the women I love. My family seems to love her too what is not to be happy about."

"I didn't ask for a long boring speech!"

Everyone laughed as Troy stuck his tongue out. "Really mature babe!" Gabriella giggled next to her boyfriend.

Troy was about to say something when his mother gave him a look and cut him off.

"I think thats enough quarelling for the night from you too. Now do all mind helping me clean up? Now if only I knew where the twins are so that they could help too." Lucille said.

"I don't mind looking for them. I'll go quickly get them." Troy exclaimed giving Gabriella a quick peck on the cheek, causing her to blush a little.

"Awww....you guys are so cute."Claire exclaimed happily. Troy playfully rolled his eyes and walked out the room.

"Thanks honey." His mother called after him.

Claire looked at her dad then her mother, as if telling her with her eyes to get rid of him. Lucille looked at her daughter and rolled her eyes. Which earned her a giggle from Gabriella.

"Sweetheart, don't want to go check on Trevor for me?"

Jack looked from his wife to his daughter to son's girlfriend, and knew already not wanted.

"Ok?" he more questioned then stated as he left the room.

Claire looked at Gabriella, "So mind telling me,why you and my brother are all smiles?"

Gabriella looked at the two. "Well........"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**With the twins.**

"Alex, we have to get rid of her, or I'm telling you something is going to go wrong!"

"Andy, I told once and I'll tell you again. NO!"

"Come on Alex, I didn't want to do this but I you'll forcing me to. You do this or I'll tell mom, you bunked school last week, to go smoke some pot with your friends."

"You wouldn't?" Alex stated more than asked.

"OH, I would!" That sentence was all that made Alex realize that this was definitely not the twin sister he thought he knew.

Troy's POV

I was outside Andy's room when I heard her say she would I wondered what they where talking about. I knocked once and walked to see Andy glaring at Alex, his teeth were clenched.

"Watsup guys?" I questioned curiously.

"Nothing." Andy turned around to look at me with a huge, fake in my opinion, smile.

I knew something was up and I was definitely going to find out.

**Okay well it wasn't a lot, but I'll try and update as soon as I can. Merry Christmas everyone!**

**xxx Kbo xxx **


	8. Chapter 7 next level

**An: Hey yals! Sorry for the late update. Anyway this was written by Tracy, my friend. So I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Thank to for all your reviews, it's good to know that people are actually reading this story.**

**R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Ch. 7**

_**-Troy's POV-**_

Something is seriously going on with those two. They haven't acted like this since… damn, since the last time I brought home a girlfriend, and we all know how that turned out. Recap: Not good.

I'm going to have to get everyone to pray for Gabi and me, or there won't be anything left of our relationship to save after the devil's little helpers get a grip around it. Why did God bless me with the most devious siblings in the world?

"Where are they?" I looked up and saw my mother staring at me intently. I immediately started standing up straighter. Sorry, kid reflex.

"Huh? Who?" I asked, off in my own little world. I hadn't even realised I had walked all the way to the kitchen.

"Andy and Alex?" she gave me the look that said I was missing the complete obvious again. I'm not very observant, okay?

"Oh. Uh, they're busy," I said quickly. Okay, so maybe I just forgot to ask them to come. My bad.

"Well, then will you please help me, or call your sister?" she asked me, her arms up to her elbows in sudsy water, a tired look in her eyes.

Yeah, a family reunion must be something tough to organize. Okay, well technically it was just my entire family trying to see who could eat the most within a 3 hour time- space.

"Oh, right. Be right back." So much drama on a guy my age is really not good for the nerves. That's about all I could handle for one day… or year.

I walked down the hall sluggishly, straight out the back door. I seemed to have walked right into girl- zone, because Claire and Gabi were giggling at something –I'll bet- that is completely irrelevant to anything.

"What's going on?" I asked a bemused smile on my face. I wasn't even going to try to understand the female race. Too complicated.

"Like it would interest you!" Claire teased, still with the occasional accidental giggle escaping when she tried to be serious.

You'd never believe all this happened over a good 5 seconds.

"You're probably right." I muttered, and Claire gave me a confused look.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing, Mom just wants someone in the kitchen to help with the dishes," I said quickly, covering my slip of the tongue.

Besides, I wasn't going to be the one to do dishes. Hello, guest!

"I'll go, hang out with your woman," she teased again, and I stuck my tongue out at her. Hey, she's still my sister. It's my job.

I sat down next to a still smiling Gabi, not bothering to make conversation. Well, I quite frankly had nothing amusing or charming to say. My mind was still on the weird interaction with my brother and sister.

Something about the look in Andy's eyes scared me. She seemed so serious this time, as if she won't stop at anything to get what she wants.

She always been strong- willed, but that was the look of a killer. She is a very power- hungry person, and won't let anyone or anything get in the way of her goals. Like I said, it scared me.

"Are you okay?" Gabi asked gently, touching my arm lightly.

"Uh. Yeah. I need to ask you to do something for me, though." She nodded quickly, and I sighed. How do I tell the love of my life not to go near my little sister?

"Don't go inside, okay?" So, not exactly a solution, but it keeps her away from trouble for a little while.

"Why?" she asked. Why is she always so inquisitive?

"Please?" I begged, and she thought about it for a moment.

"Okay. But no promises."

"Good." I mumbled, and she gave me a puzzled look. I just shrugged it off and looked out to the horizon.

_**-Andy's POV-**_

I don't think I'd ever hated one of my brother's girlfriends as much as I hate _Gabriella._

Even her name sickens me.

She needs to stay away from our family… from my brother. She has no business trying to break us apart.

And she's put some evil spell on Alex, too.

I have no idea what to make of his sudden change of heart, but I have a feeling he's not going to budge.

"Alexander?" I asked, and he looked up from his Nintendo.

"Mmm?" he seems to have actually forgotten I was in the room. Jerk.

"I need your help," I said simply, and he sat up a little straighter. He's such a sucker for a challenge. Little weirdo.

"What?" he demanded when I didn't continue.

"Gabrie…" I started, but he shook his head furiously.

"No way. I am not helping you!" he yelled, standing up.

"Remember what I told you, Alexander?" I asked. Yeah. I'm devious when I want to be.

"Fine," he grumbled, sitting back down. Aah, blackmail. Such a beautiful thing.

"I need your help," his eyebrows shot up, giving me his 'duh!' look.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Plan B. I no longer want to get rid of her. I want to crush her, pulverize her and feed her to the wolves!" I said exaggeratedly, using my hands for emphasis.

He rolled his eyes, but motioned for me to continue.

"I have a plan…"

_**-Troy's POV-**_

I sat, looking into the night for a full 15 minutes until I saw Gabriella squirm out of the corner of my eye, uncomfortable by the silence.

I had something so much bigger planned for tonight than I thought I did, but tonight seemed like the perfect night to reveal everything. Get everything out in the open.

"Abi?" I asked, and she seemed grateful for the conversation. She's not the type of person to sit still for very long without doing something to keep her busy.

"Yeah?" she asked, practically jumping out of her seat.

"Hey Troy!" I heard someone call from the sliding glass door.

Way to ruin a moment.

"Yeah!" I yelled back exasperatedly.

"Oh, just checking to see if you were there!" Stupid Claire. Can't a guy get some privacy with his woman in this house?

Apparently not.

"Abi?" I asked again, and she turned to look at me.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Sure, anything babe." She gave me that mega- watt smile she knows I can't resist.

"Only if you promise to let me finish."

She nodded, and I took a deep breath. I cannot believe I'm doing this.

"Gabi? Gabs…" I'm so going to chicken out. I can't do this, I can't do this…

_**-Andy's POV-**_

"Okay? Are we all set?" I asked my brother, and he rolled his eyes. What is with him and the eye- rolling?

"Sure, whatever."

"Do you know where they are?" I asked him, and he shrugged.

"Outside?"

"Well what are we waiting for?" I shoved past him and down the hall. Why did I have to get the idiot brother as my twin? Oh yeah. Cos I got the brains, and he got the stupid.

"Andy, we don't have to do this!" I heard Alex calling from behind me, begging for me to reconsider.

"Oh yeah we do!" I yelled back, storming to the door.

"Shhh!" I hissed as Alex came running down the hall after me. I could hear the two of them talking.

"What's going o…?" I placed my hand over his mouth to keep him quiet, giving him a death stare.

"What's going on?" he asked, whispering now.

"They're outside!" I pointed to the door. I could see the two of them through the window. My brother and his… thing.

"Well?" he asked, and I sighed.

"I can't exactly go barging in on them over there!" I swear I got the other half of his brain. The part of the brain that holds all intellectuality.

"Why not?" he asked and I gave him a look to keep quiet.

"Listen!" I motioned to the door, and I pressed my ear against the curtain in front of the sliding glass door.

"_Gabi? Gabs…" _Troy said, and I looked over at Alex. What in the world is going on?

"_Yeah?" _she asked. Man, this doesn't sound good.

"_Do you want to move in with me?" _

"WHAT!" I yelled, jogging out the door…

**An: Sorry for the cliffy! But I'm telling you that the next chapter has loads of drama. Thanks Tracy!**

**xxxKboxxx**


	9. Authors note

Hey yals! Well I'm busy updating FAMILY REUNION, I wanted to write this because my friend and I are going to write a story together. She doesn't really write for High School Musical so we will be writing on my account. If you like Camp Rock and Twilight check her out, her names Sunshinemidnight. Look out for my update sometime this week or the beginning of next week.


	10. Chapter 8 Confessions

**An: Thank you for all the reviews. I tried writing this as quickly as I could, but dame there is a lot because of the world cup next year schools are working on overdrive. Meaning we are overused. So please forgive my lack of updates.**

**Guys I need more reviews. I know you can leave a little comment! **

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 8: Confessions**

"**What" Troy and Gabriella turned around to see an infuriated Andy coming towards them. They were confused by her actions.**

"**Andy what's wrong? Did you just eavesdrop on our conversation?" Troy asked, also getting frustrated with all the interruptions. He was getting anxious for Gabriella's answer. **

"**That is not the point Troy! You want to move in with Gabriella?" Andy was so angry her face was as red as a tomato.**

**Gabriella looked at the siblings with curiosity. She was still in shock from Andy's abrupt entrance.**

"**Yes Andy. Do you have a problem with that?" Troy asked through greeted teeth, trying to keep his cool.**

"**As a matter of a fact, I do! Why do you want to move in with her? I mean, you haven't been dating for that long. What makes her more special than the others?" She asked, getting more worked up.**

"**Well for started has it ever occurred to you that I loved her. Or that maybe-"**

"**How do you know you love her? HUH!"**

"**You wouldn't understand it yet Andy." Troy reprimanded, trying to stay calm. They never fought, and when they did it never got out of hand. Today some regretful things are going to be said. That's for sure.**

"**What won't I understand TROY! Do you mind elaborating for me?" Andy was on a roll, with tears, of anger, in her eyes.**

"**Andria don't you dare talk to me in that manner! Control yourself right now!" Troy was definitely losing it now. The next thing he did he will not have control over.**

"**Why Troy? Don't you realize she is going to come between us? They always do Troy, why do you think we always get rid of them. I mean she hasn't been in our lives for a long time and we already fighting over her! And you" She pointed at Gabriella, "why won't you dump already? I have tried everything to get rid of you, but you won't go!" Andy was fuming. By now everyone was outside watching the scene unfold before them.**

**Gabriella was shell shocked. She didn't want to come between a family. Family was the most important thing to her, because it is something she didn't experience.**

**There was an awkward silence. Everyone could feel the tension. They were all waiting for the next explosion. Gabriella deciding she didn't want to see the end of it. She decided to break the silence, nervously speaking up in a shy voice.**

"**Uhm, I think I should go. Troy I'll call a cab and I'll bring the clothes to you or something. Bye everyone thanks for having me and I'll see you whenever, if I see you again. Bye." Gabriella left the backyard to go inside to get her things and to call a cab. She definitely had a lot to think about. **

**Xxxxxxx**

**Everyone looked Andy with different expressions. She looked around her and saw the disappointment in her parent's eyes. She saw anger and confusion in Troy's eyes. What killed her was Alex and Claire's blank expression. It was just showing that she won't be getting any help from them. Didn't they feel the same way she was? Didn't they feel like they were losing their brother? She definitely was. She was also terrified of what was to come.**

"**What the fuck is your problem? Don't you ever want to see me happy? Do you enjoy it when I'm freaking moping about because I can't find someone to love me! It always has to be my evil twin siblings huh?!" Troy had officially lost his self control. What gave his sister the right to choose everything for him?**

"**Troy………I was just trying to show you that she isn't the right girl for you. No one is!" Andy screamed at her brother. Tears falling from her the ocean blue eyes.**

"**Andy, who gave you the right to tell me who I may and may not date, last time I checked I was the adult here. Who do you think you are? Mom? Well you definitely aren't! For once I find someone who actually loves me for me and not my popularity! Someone who accepts you guys. Do you really think Abi would want to replace you? She would do anything for you guys to accept her. I don't understand why you don't like her or any of my other short term girlfriends. Do you even know how long we have been dating? 3 of the happiest months of my life. I finally had the courage to ask her to come with me today to meet my family. She was afraid of meeting you, but I actually convinced her you would like her. Now I doubt she will even talk to me! It just goes to show that you're always thinking about yourself and not my happiness or Gabriella's. Thank you for making me the unhappiest man ever!" Troy stormed out the back yard to his car to go to Gabriella's apartment.**

**AN: Ok that I show far I have gotten. I just started with the next chapter. I will TRY my hardest to post it tomorrow.**

**PLEASE REVIEW; I NEED A WHOLE LOT OF REVIEWS. So show me some love and REVIEW!**

**XXXXXKBOXXXXXX**


	11. Chapter 9 mixed emotions

**An: Hey Guys! I love your reviews. They make my day and put a smile on my face, so thank you very much. I'm gonna post chapter 10 after this as well. So enjoy it and review at the end of both chapters ;-). **

**I own nothing, unfortunately.**

**Chapter 9: Mixed emotions**

Life isn't always what we want it to be. We always end up making rational decisions that we always end up regretting in the end. We tend to say things we don't mean to our loved ones. Sometimes we put our feelings before others, but we don't realize the pain we put them through.

Troy didn't know what was going to happen after his outbreak with his sister. He doesn't understand why Andy was acting this way. What gave her the idea that Gabriella was going to replace her? They always had a tight bond. Why didn't she just tell him about all her doubts? All those others weren't as special as Gabriella was. She just always put a smile on his face. The moment he sees her, his whole face brightens up. He really didn't know what to do. And right now he was really pissed and worried of Andy. Were would all of this leave his and Andy's relationship. Not to mention his and Gabriella.

He really does like Gabriella. He was hoping that she would say yes to them moving together. He really sees her as the person he would marry one day, he's soul mate. The only problem is can he handle the fact that he's sister doesn't like the one women he believes he loves with he's entire being? He definitely had a lot to think about.

Closing the door, he walked out the car and walked to the door and knocked. This is the one place he knew he could find her. He went to her apartment and she wasn't there. He tried calling but she wasn't answering he's calls. He just hoped he would talk to him and not push him away.

Troy knocked on the door and waited for an answer. A dark skinned girl opened the door with a smile but the moment she saw Troy her smile quickly turned upside down.

"You better have a good excuse for making my best friend cry."

"Please tell me she is here Tay? I really need to know she is okay."

"Do you realize how hurt she is? I mean who knew a what? 12 years old? Could say those hurtful words."

"Tay, that really isn't the point right now! I just really want to talk to her. Can I please see her?"

Everyone knew Taylor was one of a kind. She was headstrong and knew what she wanted in life. She was very protective over her best friend. Gabriella was one of the most important people in her life. So when Gabriella started dating lunkhead, Troy Bolton. She wasn't so happy with the idea. In the end she ended up okay with it since she met one of his friends whom she is dating right now, but that didn't change him. He still is definitely a stupid jock.

"Troy I told you once that if you ever hurt my best friend there is going to be a price to pay." Troy didn't like the look in Taylor's eyes at all! He took a step back and remembered the day she said the same words.

-**Flashback-**

**Today was the day. She had to do it or else she will never have the courage to do it at all. Taylor was bound to realize something was wrong with her soon. The only problem for her was that she knew her friend wouldn't like it one bit.**

"**Okay Gabi you better tell me what's wrong with you before I pop!" Taylor exclaimed getting very frustrated. Gabriella had been acting weird the whole week. She called her over here sounding like she had a lot on her mind.**

"**Tay, I need to tell you something, but I don't want you to say anything until I'm done." She looked at her until she finally nodded her head. "Okay, so last week I was in the library and I bumpted unto Troy Bolton." Gabriella told Taylor about her and Troy. She told her about their first date and everything that has happened in the past 2 weeks.**

**Taylor was out of words. She could actually she that her friend was head of heels for this guy. She didn't want to discourage her, but she was definitely going to give her opinion.**

"**Gabi I can't stop you from dating this guy, because I can see that you really like him. But I want you to make sure you don't get hurt. We both know what jocks are like. I'm not saying I like this, but I can accept it." Gabriella gave Taylor a bone crushing hug, which she returned.**

**After a while Taylor left to a familiar apartment she had heard about once or twice, because a party was happening there. **

**She walked to the door and rang the door bell. She wasn't nervous at all she was ready to attack. A guy in a white wife beater opened the door. She looked up at the sound of the door open and couldn't help for her jaw to fall open. There stoop lunkhead Chad Danforth. 'Dame he was FINE!' **

**Chad opened the door to see a beautiful girl standing there. 'WOW!' was all he thought at that moment. They stood there staring at each other for what seemed like ages, yet only minutes. They were brought back to earth by a familiar voice.**

"**Dude who is at the door…." Troy came approaching the door to see Chad with a girl staring at each other.**

**Taylor was the first to talk between the two. "Um… I'm looking for a Troy Bolton?" She asked slowly.**

**Troy looked at her with curiosity. He didn't know who this girl was, but she better have a good reason for interrupting his video game. "Yea that's me. Umm… how can I help you?"**

"**Well you could help me by not playing with my best friend!" She said with a lot of intended attitude.**

**Troy looked shocked. "Who exactly are you?" Now he was more confused and frightened by this girl who showed up out of nowhere. He looked at Chad, but he was too busy staring at the girl before him to even register what was happening.**

"**I'm your worst nightmare if you ever hurt Gabi! Got it?" Troy didn't what to say. So all he did was gulp and nod. "Good! Now never mention this to Gabi." With that she was gone in a flash. It was like she was in their imaginations. They both looked at each other, and walked back to the living room, where their minds were far from what they were doing at the moment, but on the mysterious girl that left.**

**-End-**

That was the day Troy officially met Taylor without proper introduction.

"Look Taylor, I know I messed up, but I am here to make everything better. I really don't want to change what we have. I love her Taylor and no one can change that. Not even my sister."

"You what?" A voice was heard behind them.

They both turned around to see Gabriella. Her eyes were all puffy from crying and her face was a little red.

"I really don't want this to come between us Abi. We will find a way to make it all get away. Andy will-" Troy was interrupted by Gabriella's hand going up in a stop sign.

Gabriella turned to Taylor as if to say she should leave. Taylor got the hint and left the door way in silence.

"Troy I love you too, but……..we both know how important family is to me. You and Andy are the closest siblings I have seen in my life and I really don't want to come between you guys. I really wanted to move in with you, I really did. But I think before you and I can move in together or continue our relationship, and yes I think we should take a break, you and Andy have to make up and talk everything. I think that you need to talk to your sister and confide in her and explain to her what's going on with you." By now Gabriella was in tears. She really didn't want to do this. She really did love Troy. The 3 months they spent together were fabulous. She couldn't imagine life without him at all, but she definitely didn't want to come between family relationships.

Troy stared at Gabriella in awe. What she did just made him love her more. He couldn't imagine what the next few days would be like without talking to her. He had to think of some way to change her mind. "Abi, you know I love you too much please don't do this. We will make something happen. Please just don't break up with me!"

"Troy I am not breaking up with you. I love you way too much and I wouldn't cause myself that much pain, but family comes first. So just talk to Andy and work things out and after that we will see what."

They stared in each other for a long time. They were both sad, but what had to be done was done.

**Thanks for reading this I should have chapter by tonight or tomorrow after noon. I promise I will add Andy in the next chapter.**

**xxxxxkboxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 10 forgiveness

**An: I dedicate this chapter to ..x. I hope you enjoy it and I am sorry for not updating the next day, but school work is really hectic in my grade. They keep piling us with loads of projects. I wander if they think we can work as fast as computers!**

**I own nothing at all.**

**Chapter 10: Forgiveness**

(With Andy)

Andy's POV

Okay what just happened? Am I really selfish? Is what my brother true? I thought I was considering his happiness. I can't believe he just exploded on me like that. Over a girl! He must really like her. I just ruined it! Why am I such a Bitch?!"

End of POV

The Bolton family looked at Andy. They really had no words for her. Would their family member really do that do another? Jack looked at his daughter with disappointment. He really couldn't understand Andy right now. He just needed to get away from his daughter before he did something he would regret.

"Andy all I have to say to you is that I am disappointed in you. You should respect your brother's decisions and realize that it is his life and not yours." He looked at her sadly and left the backyard.

"Why don't you listen to me? You would think that because we are twins we'd have the same feelings or LISTEN to each other, but you really did it. I told you to stop. That Gabi was a nice, but NO Andy is obviously cleverer and better than Alex so she won't listen!" With that Alex stormed out the backyard going his own way.

By now Andy had fresh tears in her eyes. She never ever fought with her twin brother. She was always right and he always agreed with her, but it seems like today is the day everything changes.

Claire didn't even say anything to her sister. The look in her eyes is what broke Andy into sobs. Claire stared her sister down and left in the same direction as her father.

Lucille put Trevor down and brought her daughter in a huge hug. That is what mothers did. Make their children feel better, even when they are wrong.

"Andy, honey let's talk about this." She wasn't angry or sad. Disappointed, yes, but she was calm about this whole matter.

"Yes mom, I know I messed up, but I was speaking my mind. I did-" She was interrupted before she could even finish her sentence Lucille silenced her with a hand.

"Honey, I understand where you were coming from. You have been close to your brother for a long time. I think the thought of loving him with somebody who isn't part of the family. The thought just frightens you. I believe you think she will replace you, your sister and brothers? But the Love he has for you is different to the one he has for Gabriella. The love that he has Gabriella is the love that two people who have an intense deep feeling of affection towards each other." Lucille noticed that Andy looked confused so she changed it to make it easier for her. "It's the feeling of when that special person walks into the room your stomach does flip flops. When he touches you get goose bumps all over. You won't feel this yet since you're a bit too young, but when the time is right you will know exactly what we talking about." The look Lucille had in her eyes was indescribable. "Sweetheart, what Troy and Gabi share is really special. So in this case think of your brother's happiness and put yours aside, cause remember all the things he did for you."

For once Andy understood what was going on. She needed to talk to her brother and make things right between him and Gabriella.

"Thanks mommy! That helped me a lot." Andy smiled for the first time that day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Andy was in her room thinking of a way to apologize to her brother.

'How on earth do I do this? The only people that ever helped with these things were Alex and Claire.' she thought while taping her nose with her finger this was going to be hard without her other half.

After what seemed like forever, in reality was 10 minutes, it hit her like a brick. The only way to be able to get her brother to forgive her was to make up with Alex and Claire.

She quickly rushed out of her room and down the hall to Claire's room. She knocked and waited for an answer. She finally heard Claire's faint "come in". She opened the door slowly to see her sister on her bed speaking on the phone. She is probably talking to Sean, her boyfriend. They had been dating for a year now and Andy seemed to like him, but why can't she like Gabriella?

Claire gave her sister a look that told her she didn't want to talk to her, but gave her pleading. Telling her how much she needed to talk right now. Claire released a long sigh.

"Babe, I need to go." There was a pause. "Okay, love you too." With that she hung up and gave her sister a pointed look. "What?"

"I know you angry right now but I need you to listen to me carefully." She waited for her sister to give her a nod before she continued. "I know you warned me not to get involved with Troy's relationships and you told me to get to know Gabriella before I did anything to her and I didn't listen. The thing is I don't to lose my big brother. He has always been there for me. We always had a really tight bond. When he told Gabriella he loved her I felt replaced. I felt like I was losing the one person I could always run to when I had problems. The only person that always understands me." By now the tears were running freely on Andy's face. Claire looked at her sister sympathetically. She didn't know this was how her sister felt. They never had a bond and now she really understood why her sister always tried getting rid of her brother's girlfriend.

"You know Andy it wouldn't hurt for you to voice your feelings. I mean if you talked to Troy about this he would have assured you that you always have place in his heart. Both you and Gabi have a special place in his heart, but the love he has Gabi is different from the love he has for you. That doesn't mean that he loves Gabi or you more. It just means he loves both of you in your own special ways." Claire gave her sister a bear hug.

Andy looked at her sister with admiration. They stayed in the embrace until they heard the phone ring. They let go of each other and ran down the stairs to hear who was on the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked in the kitchen to see their cleaning up with their father on the phone.

"Bolton residence, how may I help you?"

"Hey dad it's me."

"Oh. Hello son. What's doing on?"

"I actually just left Gabriella's apartment right now."

"Is that so? Now what happened?"

Everyone was looking at jack with curiosity. They knew he was talking to Troy but they didn't like the look in he's eye. They something was definitely wrong and Andy was very scared to hear what happened.

**An: I hope you guys enjoyed both chapters. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but something is going on with fanfiction. I can't seem to log on, my friend too.**

**Hope you'll forgive me…Oh oh (LOL! You got to love this song.)**

**xxxxKboxxx **


	13. Ch 11 the things we do for love

**AN: I know its probably a month late, but life is hectic! So I'm gonna probably end it with the next chapter or the one after that so THANK YOU!!!!! to all my beautiful, wonderful , hot.....reviewers you are all the best!**

**I'm gonna post a songfic and a oneshot thingie magikie after this, so please keep supporting me.**

**Love you guys than my cell phone!**

**Enjoy and I love your reviews so keep them coming. **

**Disclaimer:I own nothing.**

**Ch 11 The things we do for love**

Andy hadn't felt as guilty as she felt right now. This wouldn't have happened if she wasn't so selfish. She had to do something about this mess she created. Everyone around her looked so depressing, she needed to get out the room now or she will personally strangle each one of them. Why aren't they doing anything about the situation? Why were they just sitting there? They wanted Troy happy but they aren't doing anything about it. She needed to make this right but how? She looked at her family. 'Now or never,' she thought. She ran up the stairs to her room. She needed to make a very important phone call.

Everyone looked up when they saw Andy run up the stairs. No one had the energy to run after her right now. They didn't have time for her dramatic ways.

Claire had never heard her brother so broken. He actually liked no LOVED this girl. It practically shows that she loves him too if she sacrifices their love for his family.

**With Troy**

In his life he had never felt what he was feeling right now. He couldn't explain it with words. The only way he could describe it would be that it felt like when some stabbed you in the heart a million times and then shot you in the heart to make sure nothing was left of you. It was unbelievable what one stupid fight can cause. Right now he knew he had to forgive his sister and overlook what she did, but at the moment he didn't want to talk to anyone until he has solved his problem with Gabriella.

How could she dump him over something like this?Even though she says they only taking a break, he couldn't last a few hours without talking to her.

"You spin my head right round,

Right round,

When you go down,

When you go down down,

You spin my head right round ,

Right round,

When you go down,

When you go down down"

Troy's thought were interrupted by his cell phone ringing. At first he didn't want to answer but thought maybe it was important.

"hello?"

"hey troy it's me" he knew that voice the moment he heard it.

"what do you want? You've already ruined my life. There is nothing else you can take from me. You've taken it all." He was furious. He knew he shouldn't be blaming her but right now he could care less.

"Troy I know I messed up, Okay! I called to apologize so you either accept or we can keep fighting forever."

"You know Andy, you make it sound as if anything you do will change the situation I am in. Your apology won't do any difference, so when you have another way to fix the damage you made or if you can get Gabriella to get over this incident then call me but right now I don't really want to talk to you or anyone!" with that he hung up on his sister.

He felt bad for talking to her like that, but she was being selfish and caused him a lot of pain.

He stood up from where he was sitting on the couch and when to his room to try and get some sleep.

**Andy's POV**

Wow! I can't believe that just happened. Did my brother really just blame me for everything. I can't believe he thinks I'm selfish. One freaking mistake and it's the end of the world. I mean can't he just accept my apology and get over it. How do I get him to forgive me? Mmmmmhhhh...........think Andy, thats what you have brains for. Wait didn't he say something about Gabriella getting over the incident..........I got it! All I have to do is talk to Gabriella and get her to forgive me and then everything will be back to normal..........I hope!

I need to get her phone numbers and address than I 'm set. Where to get the personal details? Mmmmhhh who in this house would have all of that? Mom and Dad wouldn't have it, neither would Alex but maybe Claire would. That's it! CLAIRE BOLTON your a life saver even though you don't know it. Yay me......I'm so good!

I walked to Claire's room. I don't bother knocking, that's how excited I am.

"It's called knocking!" she isn't too happy to see me.

"I know but I really need your help."

"If it interferes with people's lives NO! If not than maybe." I give her my puppy dog pout.

"I need you to give me Gabriella's contact details...." I winced at the look she gave me.

"NO!"

"Please!"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Coz I think you have done enough to the poor girl."

"But it will make Troy and everybody happy." She looked at me for a long time than sighed. I knew she had caved in. I told her my plan than she gave me the numbers.

**Gabriella's POV**

I can't believe I just broke up with him. What if he gets another girlfriend? I just don't want to come between him and his family. We might love each other, but I won't be able to live with myself if the family hated me for taking him away. A lot happened today. Wow! But it all started well. I mean I can't believe he said he loved me and he asked me to move in with him. AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!O.m.g I didn't give him a answer. I would've if it wasn't for the interruptions. Dame! I just had to think of it didn't I. Now I'm all sad again. Well done Gabi. You always do this to yourself. I wander what I did to deserve all this punishment, I mean I go to church, I pray every night, I'm even a virgin for God's sake! Only God knows what I did to get all this drama in my life.

"Can't read my,

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my

Can't read my

No he can read my poker face"

Oh I love this song.

Who could be calling me right now? It's kinda late to be getting calls.

"hello?"

"hey, its Andy"

"Umm...." okay now thats a shocker. Am I dreaming?

"yeah I know this may sound weird but I really need to talk to you. Do you think we can meet somewhere? I know its late but can it please be tonight, coz it's quite important."

"Uhm okay, I can come pick you up in 10, is that OK?" why you doing this Gabriella? You just have to be the good person don't you.

"Thanks that would be perfect see you soon?"

"Yeah good bye for now."

I should change quickly. I don't believe I'm doing this. The things we do for love!

**Ok I don't know if it's long or short but I enjoyed writing it seeing that its almost the last few chapters. So if you love me you will review. I don't mind criticism (I think?!).**

**XxxxKboxxxxx**

**(Your one and only) **


	14. Chapter 12 confrontations

**AN: Hey ma people! Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I didn't update earlier like promised but I was out of town hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 12: Confrontations**

**Gabi's POV**

I actually made it. Should I go knock at the door or is she going to come outside? Let's hope the latter. I'm driving in their street and I can see the house clearly and her too. It's a good thing she is standing outside, coz I definitely wouldn't have the courage to go knock on the door. I stop next to her and open my Audi S4's door for her. I might say that I love my car. People keep asking me how I can afford it and I have one answer, I'm a daddy's girl. I leave to figure it out.

I looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Hi" she looks and sounds nerves.

"Hey" I reply casually.

"Um...do you think we can go for a late night snack?"

"Um...sure. Where do you want us to go?" This is getting awkward. I think she feels it too.

"Um can we get...ice cream?" I just can't refuse. If you could see the excitement in her eyes you wouldn't be able to say no.

"Uh...sure?" She smiled at me and I gave her a small smile. The ride to the nearest Milky Lane was and very awkward.

xxxxxxxxxx

When we got to Milky Lane I ordered 'chocolate Milano and rum & raisins' and Andy had a 'chocolate and Oreo spinner'. We sat down on a table next to a window. I stared at her waiting for her to say anything, but she just looked at me. Now I'm confused, because she's suppose to start talking.

"So why exactly didn't call me?"

"I wanted to apologize. As young as I am I realized that I wasn't considering you feelings when I said all those mean things. So I wanted to say sorry for doing what I did I just didn't want to....never mind. I'm just selfish like they said." If this was another person I don't know if I would believe them. Even though I only met her today, I could see how vulnerable and sorry she was, but I still had one thing in my mind. What made her explode like that?

"I would say I understand, but to tell you the truth...I don't. What makes you want to emotionally hurt people the way you do?"

"I guess....I just don't to lose my brother."

"What on earth made you think that you were going to lose you brother?" I am confused as to why you feel this way.

"Ok, um...you know when you and your best friend start high school you never know what to expect and you're always scared that you going to end up separated and not have anyone to understand you." Wow! I never thought of it like that.

"Wow! I guess now I understand were you were coming from, but what made think I wanted to replace you or something? I mean I could never share the same with Troy that you share with him.

And I am also sorry if you felt that I intimidated you."

"No you don't have to sorry. I'm sorry and I hope that you can forgive me for all the harsh things I said to you." I gave her a smile.

"It's ok. We all make mistakes." she gave me a big smile and rushed over to my side and gave me a bear hug which I gladly returned.

"Does this mean you'll take Troy back?"

"Now that maybe a problem," she frowned at me," I mean, it's not that easy but don't worry about it okay." I gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back, and then looked at me nervously.

"Ok. Uhh....Gabi is it fine if I spend the night at your apartment?"

Now that I wasn't expecting at all! Should I or shouldn't I?

"Uhm....sure. If you wana." She beamed at me, giving me the brightest smile I had ever seen. Hey finished off and went to Gabriella's apartment.

**END OF POV**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The next morning at the Bolton house**

The four Bolton's were having breakfast. They were all wrapped up in their own thoughts, when they heard the door bell. They looked around, as if asking each other if any of them were expecting a visitor. Mrs. Bolton decided to go answer the door.

She walked to the front door and peeped through the peep to see Alice, Andy's bff. Lucille was very confused as to why, Alice was here, and where was Andy?

"Hey Mrs. B!"

"Good morning Alice, what brings you here?"

"I was wondering if Andy was here."

"That's strange I thought she was with you?"

"Why would you think that Mrs. B?"

"Well she left last night and said she was going to your house for the evening." Lucille was furious! Her own daughter lying to her face!

"Well uhm.." Alice was speechless. She didn't know whether to stand up to her best friend's mother or to just keep quiet, she chose the latter, knowing her friend was in enough trouble.

"Well, now I wander were she went? Oh gosh, JACK!" Lucille was panicking, were on this earth was her baby?

"JACK!!!!!!"

"What's wrong?" Jack looked at the visitor and noticed it was Alice. "Morning Alice, what are you doing here? Where is Andy didn't she sleep over your house last night?" Jack was extremely confused.

"Uhm well, she didn't come over my house yesterday, Mr. Bolton." Alice had never been in such an awkward position.

"Jack we don't even know where she is. What if she was raped? Or something bad happened?" by now the whole family was in the door way, concerned.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" Alex asked seeing the expressions on their faces. "Oh hey Alice. Isn't Andy supposed to be at your crib?" Alex looked at his parents and then his sister who looked as confused as he did.

"Yeah, I thought she was sleeping over your house too." Claire was getting anxious, why did her mom look like she was going to cry any moment.

"Uhm…Andy didn't come over and I don't know where she is. Now I think I should go home." Before they could say anything she was out of sight.

After they went inside, the first thing they did was call Troy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Troy's POV**

I just came back from my morning run, when I heard the familiar ringtone of my phone.

"You spin my head right round,

Right round,

When you go down,

When you go down,

You spin my head right round,

Right round,

When you go down,

When you go down"

"Speak to me." I answered out of breath.

"Troy, Andy's missing. We don't know where she is. She said she was going to Alice's house but she isn't there. We don't know where she spent the night? Or whether not she is Ok and nothing bad happened. Mom's freaking out and I don't know what to do." I knew that voice was Claire's, but she was speaking so fast I didn't get half of what she was saying.

"Claire, slow down. Now take slow breathes and repeat everything you just said." I tried calming her down. I could hear her breathing and I knew that she was trying her best.

"Okay, Andy's gone missing." Did I hear right or am I hallucinating?

"Did you just say Andy was missing?"

"Yes Troy!"

"Okay, are you sure?" I was getting very scared and nervous. Where on Earth could she go? It's my entire fault why didn't I just talk to her last night. "Did you try calling her cell?"

"Oh, I didn't think of that." Why didn't they call her? It's alright Troy; they haven't called her so she could be okay.

"Okay, I'm going to call her then I'll call you back when I have heard anything." I just hope she answers my phone call.

"Okay Troy, call immediately." We hung up and I dialed her number.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Andy's POV**

I was awakened by an annoying ringing next to my ear.

"We're driving slow through the snow  
On fifth avenue  
And right now radio is  
All that we can hear

Man we ain't talked since we left  
It's so overdue  
It's cold outside  
But between us  
It's worse in here

The world slows down but my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part where the end starts

I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't want to try now  
All that's left is goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you  
I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here"

I opened one eye and noticed my phone was ringing on the side table. I looked around and noticed I wasn't in my room at home. That's when everything came back in a flash. Shit! I lied to mom and dad. I need to get home. Oh ya, my phone's ringing.

"Hello"

"Andria Carmen Bolton! Where on earth are you?" Wow Troy's talking to me again. But why's he shouting?

"Good morning to you too big bro." I said sarcastically.

"Don't talk to me like that! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED EVERYONE IS?!" Oops! They must have found out. I'm dead.

"Uhm…….." I am speechless.

"Of course you don't. I don't have time to argue, so where are you? And you better answer me!" Should I tell him? What if he blames Gabriella? Or maybe this will bring them back together? Yep that will help.

"I am at Gabi's flat-" before I could even finish he was already on my throat.

"What! HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GET THERE?! THERE'S NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS I'M COMING RIGHT NOW AND WHEN I GET THERE MAY GOD HELP YOU!" With that he hung up on me. Wow was I in trouble.

xxxxxxxxx

Troy arrived at Gabriella's house 15 minutes later. He walked to the door and knocked. He was nervous to see her again. He turned around when he heard the front door open. He turned around and looked at her.

"Hey," he said nervously, "I just came to get Andy and I promise I'll go."

She looked at him. She saw the dark circles under his eyes telling him he hadn't slept that night. She gave him a small smile and pulled him for a much needed kiss, not only for her, but both of them.

**I am proud to say I wrote a long chapter! GO ME!!!! Hope you enjoyed and are going to leave a very pleasant gift, I call a review. Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes, I didn't check.**

**Love yals more than my Sunday dish.**

**xxxxxxxxKBOxxxxxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:**** Okay I know I haven't updated in a few months and I'm really sorry about it. I have been so busy with so many other things that I have neglected this story and I'm really sorry, from the bottom of my heart.**

**So anyway here is another chapter from me and I hope you enjoy it. I'm going to try and post as much as I can this week and maybe end this and start something I've been thinking about. So enjoy and remember to review.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing except some characters.**

**Chapter 15: Here comes trouble**

They pulled away from the kiss with their foreheads attached. A night of them in a fight is the longest they have gone without any communication and it was definitely killing them both. They both looked at each for a while before they were interrupted by Andy, again. The moment Troy laid eyes on his sister he lost all the calmness in his body and anger was all that was left. He removed the beautiful girl from his arms and turned to his sister.

"Andy, what on earth were you thinking lying to mom and dad like that?! You had us all worried about you! And don't get me started on-" he was interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

"At least you're talking to me again." Andy said cautiously.

"Andy this is not the time for your jokes and sarcasm! Now I want you to get in the car right this instant!" Troy exclaimed looking at his sister furiously. Before Andy could even make a move to say anything to her brother, Gabriella moved in between both of them. Whilst Troy was screaming at his sister he seemed to have moved closer to her.

"Now Troy calm down and let her explain herself to you before you kill her!" Gabriella told him calmly.

"No! I refuse to listen to anything she says. She always ends saying something that will make want to kill her more." Gabriella looked at him and lost her patience with him. He always had to be stubborn and difficult.

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON, you will sit down right now and listen to your sister," Gabriella said loudly but in a stern voice that frightened both of the siblings in the room," are we clear?"

Troy gulped and nodded his head vigorously. "Yes mam!" He quickly, fast walked to the living room and sat down on the couch with his sister following behind trying to contain her laughter.

They each took a seat on their own couches, each facing each other. "Okay now Troy you're going to listen to your sister without any interruptions." It felt like she was talking to two five year olds.

"First of all, I'm really sorry Troy. I didn't mean to hurt I just didn't want to lose my big brother." Troy looked like he was about to say something but Andy beat him to it. "I know it may all seem confusing but it felt like I was going to lose you to Gabi. I had this feeling that she would replace me. The way you looked at her gave it all away." Now everything seemed so clear. They spoke for what seemed like hours, but in reality was minutes, about everything and how Andy ended up at Gabriella's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Troy and Gabriella were left with their relationship unsettled. After their heart to heart, Troy asked Andy to get her things whilst he talked to Gabriella.

"I'm sorry about everything and what happened yesterday." Troy was nervous about what the results to their conversation will be. Will they end it forever? Will they try to make it work? He really hopes they will try to make work.

"I know Troy. I just didn't want to come in between you and your family. It felt like I was going to be the one to end a family. All my life, Troy, I didn't get a chance to have a big family and have my family treat me the way they treat you, and I just can't come between that." By this time Gabriella had tears falling from her eyes. She didn't want to lose the man she loved.

"Abi, you don't realize the affect you have on me? Even though my family and I will have a fight over you it doesn't mean we won't work it out in the end. Any case if they really Love me and want me to be happy they will learn to accept you." He looked at her with sincerity in his eyes, showing her that he was serious about what he was telling her.

"I love you Troy, I really do," she smiled at him, "but I really don't-"

"Abi, I don't even want you to think about ending this ok? I love you more than anything and I'm not about to lose you over something like this. My family loves you! I mean your even going shopping with my sister which doesn't always happen. My mom even asked me when were going to get married for heaven's sake! So we are going to make this work ok?" Troy had tears in his eyes after his speech, but made sure they didn't fall down.

Gabriella looked at him with love and adoration. She couldn't think of words to tell him so all she did was kiss him with all the love and passion she had for him. The kiss was so powerful that she felt her knees go weak. Troy quickly held onto her so that she wouldn't fall over and hurt herself.

They pulled away at the sound of feet coming down the stairs.

"I'll come by later, ok?" Troy asked knowing they had to solve everything.

"Ok, just call first in case I'm not here." Gabriella whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"I love you, remember that ok?!" He stated more than questioned.

He looked at his sister and motioned for them to leave. Troy opened the door for them to leave and was surprised when his sister engulfed his girlfriend in a big hug.

"Thanks Gabi you're the best and I'm sorry for the pain I caused." With that she walked out the door leaving the two adults in shock at her words and action.

Troy smiled at Gabriella and walked out the door, getting in the car and driving off to an all too familiar place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The car ride was silent but a good type of silent. They were both lost in their own thoughts. One thinking about the trouble she is in when she gets home, the other about his relationship with a certain Latina. They were in such a deep thought they didn't see the robot light had turned green. They were brought back by the honks of cars behind them. After a while they were on the road again. Suddenly, Troy's phone started buzzing in his pocket and he pulled it out and gave it to his sister to answer, since he was driving.

"Hello, Troy's phone, how may I help you?"

"Young lady you better be on your way back here!" she heard her father's voice from the was she in trouble.

"Yes daddy we're in the car as we speak."

"You better be ready for 3 months of grounding!" With that the phone was hung up.

She looked at her brother with fear in her eyes. Her father had never ever sounded so angry in the time she knew him, which is a long time. He looked at her with a pointed look as is saying he was definitely not getting involved in it.

"You were asking for it." He stated simply.

"Don't make me feel as bad as I already feel, okay?" She said glaring at him.

"Yea well whatever, we're here." He said stopping the car and getting out, her following after him.

They opened the door and were greeted with 4 worried or in Jack's case, furious faces.

**Thanks for reading this guys even though I haven't updated in such a long time. Once again I aplogize for the late update.**

**xxxxKBOxxxxxxx**


End file.
